


[AU/惊闹]跟任务对象睡着睡着睡出感情了这不是很常见的吗

by Celloglycerin



Series: 跟任务对象睡着睡着睡出感情了这不是很常见的吗 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Electric Shock Play, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: 架空背景，议员红、佣兵闹、一般报社编辑雷这篇里头他们仨机型明显不一样，照着idw最后的机型脑补即可。有关油吧能量液纯度私设：白标<绿标<蓝标<紫标<红标<黑标





	[AU/惊闹]跟任务对象睡着睡着睡出感情了这不是很常见的吗

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景，议员红、佣兵闹、一般报社编辑雷  
> 这篇里头他们仨机型明显不一样，照着idw最后的机型脑补即可。
> 
> 有关油吧能量液纯度私设：  
> 白标<绿标<蓝标<紫标<红标<黑标

——

　　[加密通讯频段S82772R326收到一条新的消息。]  
　　闹翻天正躺在自家地板上百无聊赖着，新消息的提示让他一翻身坐了起来，然后点开了消息弹窗。  
　　“醒了没？你的新目标，给我盯着点儿，挖出他的人际关系。佣金已经打了一半到你户头上了，看到回话。”  
　　[是否打开附件数据压缩包？]  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　闹翻天快速地浏览了一下红蜘蛛发给他的文件，发现这次他老板只是要他去监视一个普普通通的报社编辑。  
　　没意思。闹翻天撇了撇嘴，从地上爬起来，把无序地散乱在地上的空能量盒踢到一边去，走进浴室洗了个澡，然后就风风火火地出门去了。

　　对于红蜘蛛为什么要他去调查这个叫做惊天雷的飞行者？闹翻天选择不予过问。这也是他能够成功博得他雇主那少得可怜的信任的原因之一。  
　　红蜘蛛倒是有次暗杀任务结束后问过他什么都不好奇吗，闹翻天是这么回答他的：“我们这种人，知道得越多，死得越快。我这么好用的人你上哪去找第二个？”红蜘蛛听完他的回答倒也明显高兴了不少，那天任务的报酬都给他多汇了三成。

　　说到报酬，闹翻天飞到一半，想起来查看了一下自己的户头。当上议员之后的红老板确实比以前出手更阔绰了，调查个小编辑的报酬都比以前暗杀政治对手的报酬高得多。闹翻天心满意足地关闭弹窗，又调出另一个，给他的雇主回了消息。  
　　“收到，任务期限多久？”  
　　“不急着，一两个月或者两三个月都行，给我挖得细一点。”红蜘蛛消息回得很快。  
　　“需要什么提前跟我讲。”隔了不到三塞秒，对方又发来一条。  
　　“明白。”

　　闹翻天在接下来的一周时间里摸清楚了惊天雷的生活作息，包括他养了一条宠物狗。  
　　他在这天晚上推开了距惊天雷的住所一条街开外的一个小油吧的门，因为他的任务目标已经在里面待了半个多循环了。  
　　“嗨，来一杯绿标。”油吧里头人不多，大多是三三两两有伴儿的坐在卡座里，吧台几乎没人坐。闹翻天往油吧里看似随意地张望了一下，注意到惊天雷独自坐在吧台转角处，于是他也挑了一个吧台位坐了下来，不离他太近，也没太远。

　　当酒保把一杯泛着淡蓝色的液体推到他面前时，闹翻天往对方的手心里多塞了两枚硬币，用手指向对方示意了不远处的惊天雷：“那边坐着的那位帅哥，他有伴儿没？喝的什么？”  
　　细瘦得让人怀疑他的变形形态是一根金属杆的酒保攥紧手心里多出来的小费，嘴角浮起一丝笑容：“没有的，那位客人是一个人来的，他喝的是黑标高纯。”  
　　“噢，谢啦，忙你的去吧。”闹翻天抽回手指，也对他笑了笑。酒保应声钻到一边，继续擦他的玻璃杯子。  
　　喝黑标，倒是挺会喝的，难怪隔三差五来油吧。闹翻天想着，拿起自己的杯子，往惊天雷的方向走过去。  
　　惊天雷也注意到了闹翻天，他抬头与闹翻天对视，闹翻天不紧不慢地走到他面前正对的位置，把他的酒杯放下，问道：“不介意我坐这吧？”  
　　惊天雷摇了摇头，于是闹翻天顺其自然地坐在了他的对面。  
　　“你真好看，有幸认识一下？”闹翻天开门见山，搭讪自然是先挑好听的说。不过他也确实是觉得惊天雷好看，不但真人比照片好看，近看比远看也要好看。  
　　“谢谢夸奖，你也不赖。”惊天雷礼貌地笑笑，举起杯子向他示意，闹翻天意会地与他碰了杯，两人都喝下一口自己杯中的能量液。  
　　“上上个周期我离开青丘前，还没见过像你这么漂亮的飞行者。”  
　　“嗯……毕竟直到五个月循环前我才从铁堡辞职回来？”  
　　惊天雷说的话和红蜘蛛给的资料对得上号，他确实是从铁堡的一家大报社辞职了才回的青丘。  
　　“铁堡啊……”闹翻天点点头，继续试探性地问，“铁堡不好么？”  
　　“噢，当然不是这个意思，铁堡很好。只是——”惊天雷若有所思地停顿了一会儿，“只是不像青丘那么适合飞行者居住？”  
　　“啊，”闹翻天心领神会地点点头，“铁堡遍地都是陆行者。”  
　　“是。”惊天雷又喝了一口他的高纯，“陆行者总觉得飞行者瞧不起他们。不过这点确实没错。”  
　　“并且他们总要拼命地在飞行者面前展示他们的趾高气扬。”闹翻天接茬道，对陆行者同样的不屑之情让两个飞行者相视一笑。

　　青丘的油吧自然不会有陆行者出入，于是两个飞行者便毫无忌惮地就着高纯嘲弄了好一番“低劣的地爬鬼们”，然后又不约而同地因为惊天雷起的“地爬鬼”这个蔑称笑了起来。  
　　“你真有意思，我叫Skywarp。”  
　　“Thundercracker.”  
　　噢，闹翻天这才意识到惊天雷自报家门时的声音真他普神的低沉性感。  
　　“时间不晚了，我明天还要上班呢。”惊天雷见自己杯中的深紫色能量液已经见底，便打算起身离开。  
　　“那我也差不多该走了。”闹翻天见状也赶紧起身，不料先他一步站起来的惊天雷脚下一个踉跄，正要摔倒时，被闹翻天接了个满怀。  
　　“噢，真是抱歉，瞧我有点喝醉了。”惊天雷抓着闹翻天的胳膊重新站起来，从他指尖窜出的微小电流让闹翻天感到一阵酥麻。闹翻天低头看到惊天雷脸上暧昧不清的笑意，意识到这是一个邀请。  
　　“没关系。我送你回家吧，你家在哪儿？”闹翻天因为机会来得太快而喜不自胜，他竭力让自己的语气显得平静，然后看似自然地把惊天雷的一只手绕上自己的肩膀，自己的另一只手则环上对方的腰，不轻不重地捏了捏——回应了惊天雷的邀请。随后他就收到了一条新的加密通讯申请：  
　　[加密通讯频段T486337邀请您加入，是否接受？]  
　　闹翻天选择了[是]，通讯里收到了一串地址坐标。  
　　也正是闹翻天监视了一周的那个。  
　　他搀扶着惊天雷一同出了油吧的门，出门之前细瘦的酒保还对他们抛来了一个了然的微笑。

　　“喔！”一进惊天雷的家门，闹翻天就被原本醉醺醺的蓝色飞行者一把压在了门板上。事态在各种意义上都超出了闹翻天的想象，不过他向来随机应变，于是他也乐得被禁锢在玄关狭小的空间里，顺从地打开自己的后挡板，同时揽住对方的腰，把对方拉得更近。  
　　“我一开始以为会是我上你，嗯？”闹翻天抓住一个接吻的间隙说。惊天雷在摸他的翅膀，摸得他的润滑液已经润湿了大腿，甜腻的气味分子在狭小的空间飘散开来。  
　　“不，在你踏进油吧的那一刻，我就决定要上你了。”惊天雷笑道，低沉好听的声音和挑逗的话语诱得闹翻天此时更无与伦比地渴望他，再加上对方覆在他翼面上的双手手法娴熟地按过飞行者最为敏感的传感点，使得他的传感线路都快要尖叫起来。  
　　“你主动投怀送抱，更是让我喜出望外。”惊天雷继续说，手下移到闹翻天的腰侧，“之前也从没在青丘见过你，真是可惜，你太漂亮了。”  
　　闹翻天哼哼两声，用腿去勾惊天雷的大腿，天知道他的润滑液已经快顺着小腿滴到地上了。  
　　“我要是早些见过你，也该早点跟你上床的。”他也边说边在惊天雷的手掌下扭动着自己的腰，一边也抚摸起惊天雷的腰甲接缝。  
　　“我们现在还没到上‘床’的那一步呢，Skywarp。”  
　　“叫我Warper……”  
　　“Warper……”惊天雷低低地笑着，指尖释放的电火花窜过黑紫色飞行者的机翼表面，带起对方一连串的尖叫和大幅度的扭动。  
　　闹翻天呻吟着，一只手继续向下摸索，然后摸到了惊天雷前挡板下的暗扣。“喀啦”一声，前挡板应声落地，充能完毕的输出管弹出来，蹭过闹翻天湿润的腿根，引起惊天雷的一阵颤抖和一阵喘息。  
　　“让我来……”闹翻天推了推惊天雷，好让自己顺利地蹲下去，装饰着蓝色荧光带的输出管挺立在他面前，前端正不断冒出淡蓝色的交换液。闹翻天半跪在地上，凑过去轻轻地吮走了前端的液体。惊天雷“噢”地发出一声呻吟，不由自主地后退了一步，把自己的重心倚在了墙上。  
　　“我喜欢给别人口交。而他们总说我喂不饱。”闹翻天的手抚过惊天雷的大腿，“你能喂饱我吗？”  
　　他再次把惊天雷的前端含入自己口中，舌头缓缓滑过端头细密的传感带。金属的管子往外冒出更多味道美好的液体，管子主人的喘息也变得更重。一只手按上了闹翻天的后脑，想让他把这根输出管吞得更深。闹翻天干脆完全顺着对方的意愿来。直到他缓慢地将整根泛着蓝光的金属管吞入口中，输出管的前端抵到了进食管狭窄的开口时，管子的主人发出了一声满足的长叹。  
　　“唔嗯…”闹翻天几乎是跌坐在地上，润滑液从后端接口泊泊地流出，沿着大腿滴落在地上的速度已经远远超过了挥发的速度，在他身下形成了小小的一滩。他没空去管自己饥渴的后接口，任由它自己收缩着诉说他的身体对于对接的渴求。  
　　一直仰着头让闹翻天的脖子有些酸软，不过好在惊天雷的管子形状还算合适，不会粗大到他只能张着嘴动不了。他忙着吞吐着这根金属管，用舌尖勾过金属节上的突起，吮吸着更多来自惊天雷的交换液。  
　　“尽管射进来，我想要你射在我嘴里。”闹翻天从通讯链给惊天雷弹了个弹窗过去，明显感受到后者浑身一震，按在他脑后的手施力更甚。主动权由闹翻天转交给惊天雷，对方按着他的脑袋，把他的口腔当做对接口来抽插。闹翻天尽力地让自己的舌头贴上对方的输出管上的金属节点，好在每一次抽出和插入时都给对方带来巨大的快感。  
　　每一次输出管的前端与进食管的开口的撞击都能引出惊天雷来自欲望更深处的呻吟，闹翻天爱透了这种粗暴感，他的前挡板早就不知何时自行滑开了，和惊天雷尺寸相当的输出管可怜兮兮地被压在地上得不到抚慰。闹翻天艰难地拨过一只手去抚慰自己，他太想过载了，就现在，他想要惊天雷，他想要惊天雷让他过载，而惊天雷现在正要在他的嘴里过载的想法让他无比兴奋。  
　　“噢……！”在惊天雷一声短促的呻吟声后，他们俩几乎是同时射了出来。惊天雷射在了闹翻天的嘴里，交换液直接顺着进食管灌进了闹翻天的消化系统。  
　　蓝色的飞行者贴着墙壁脱力地滑落下来，他将输出管从闹翻天的口腔里退出来，然后坐了下来，把头靠在墙上，努力平复着自己。  
　　闹翻天则是射在了自己的手里，他毫不在意地把自己的交换液抹到地上，口腔里突如其来的空虚让他往惊天雷的方向又爬了爬。他重新把那根软下去的金属管含在嘴里，像条小狗一样把头埋在蓝色飞行者的腿间，舔弄着对方的输出管。他察觉到惊天雷向他投来的目光，于是把管子又吐了出来，抬头和蓝色的飞行者对视：“别在意，我就是喜欢这样。”  
　　蓝色的飞行者摇摇头，伸手示意闹翻天爬到他身上来。蓝色的肢体和黑紫色的肢体交叠在一块，不分彼此。他揽住闹翻天的脑袋，舔去了对方下巴上滑落的几滴交换液。  
　　“告诉我，你的后接口跟你的嘴巴一样好使。”惊天雷的手重新抚上闹翻天的翅膀，过载后的飞行者的翅膀变得更加敏感，闹翻天很快便瘫软在惊天雷的身上。  
　　“想知道你就试试。”闹翻天趴在惊天雷的胸口，用脑袋不住地蹭着对方的座舱玻璃。等他蹭够了，他又爬上去和惊天雷接吻。在唇齿相对中，他看到对方深红色光镜里刻着的欲望，于是他的嘴唇抵着对方的嘴唇，缓缓地说：“我想你现在就操我的后接口。”  
　　“操。”惊天雷因此而爆了一句粗口，“我们到床上去。”他几乎要把闹翻天从自己身上掀下去，但他的手始终没有离开过闹翻天的身体，他们俩艰难地互相支撑着站了起来。

　　闹翻天对惊天雷的上下其手以他被摔到床上作结，惊天雷迫不及待地爬到闹翻天的身上，把他的腿掰开，掰成随时可以被进入的姿势。  
　　闹翻天又自己调整了一下躺姿，好让接口更露出来些。他一只手在自己的座舱盖上缓慢地上下抚摸着，另一只手则滑向了自己的大腿：“来吧，操我，Thundercracker，快点操我。”  
　　但惊天雷并没有如他所愿地直接把输出管直接捅进他的接口，手指的侵入让闹翻天稍微感到有些惊讶，他抬头去看惊天雷的表情，但对方笑意深沉的脸并没给他任何有效信息。闹翻天又动了动腰，虽然惊天雷指节上的凸起与接口内传感点的碰擦确实能带起一些快感的信号，但那还不够，远远不够。  
　　“嗯…？我觉得我不需要任何扩张，你可以直接进……啊啊！”惊天雷故技重施地从他的指尖释放了微小电流，闹翻天惊叫起来，电流刺痛了他毫无保护的接口内壁，然而同时传感点也被电信号激活，快感随着痛感奔涌而来，随着线路蹿遍了闹翻天的全身。  
　　闹翻天很快就瘫软下来，惊天雷的电流攻击时断时续，但是短暂的间隔并没有给闹翻天任何喘息的机会，他只得在一波又接着一波的快感浪潮中浮浮沉沉。他觉得自己快要过载了，他还从没这么快过载过，更从没直接在别人的手指下过载。  
　　然而惊天雷似乎有意在他将要过载的边缘停了下来，闹翻天的光学镜早就因为失控而关掉了，他只能感受到对方贴得离他更近了，恶魔般的低语从他耳边响起：“喜欢这样吗？”  
　　处在过载边缘的焦灼感几乎要把闹翻天的理智给逼下线了，他甚至觉得连惊天雷那低沉好听的嗓音都像带了电一般，无情地闯进他的音频接收器。他徒劳地扭了扭身体，想通过指节和传感点的摩擦再获得些快感，好让自己直接过载，但相较于刚刚电信号带来的强烈刺激，那些细小摩擦带来的信号已经连一点水花都激不起来了。  
　　“喜欢，喜欢，”闹翻天开始讨好惊天雷了，他想过载，他太想过载了，以至于声音都不受控制地变得又尖又细，像是带了哭腔，“求你…不要停下来，我想过载，求你让我过载…”  
　　“再多说点。”惊天雷的声音依旧近在咫尺，“你有多想过载？让我知道。”  
　　“呜呜…求你了…我好想过载，我想现在就过载。”闹翻天想要伸出一只手去抚慰自己的翅膀，以求让自己顺利过载，但惊天雷的压制让他动弹不得。他感受到惊天雷动了动手指，于是赶紧配合地紧贴上对方的身体，他费力地支起一条腿，讨好似地蹭了蹭惊天雷的腰际。  
　　“Thundercracker…让我过载好不好…我好难受，求求你…呜呜…不要！不要拔出来！呜……”察觉到惊天雷的手指正在缓缓地退离自己的接口，闹翻天更加激烈地挣扎起来，想把对方留在自己的身体里。但是电流的刺激依旧让他全身无力，他连抬一抬手抓住惊天雷的胳膊都做不到。  
　　“别担心，我会让你过载的。”惊天雷在他耳边留下一句话便又有了新的动作，闹翻天失去光亮的光学镜头茫然地瞪着天花板，他不知道对方接下来打算做什么，他现在依旧一心只想要快点过载。  
　　“啊啊…！”下一秒闹翻天就因为接口内被重新捅入金属物而尖叫起来，快感信号再一次传遍他的全身，让他再次因为兴奋而颤抖起来。  
　　他在刚刚痛苦又煎熬的等待中重启了自己的部分线路，现在他可以控制自己的双手和双腿了。他把腿缠到惊天雷的身上，让自己的接口贪婪地吸住对方的输出管，惊天雷的手抓着他的手，引导他摸上了对方的翅膀。在他的手给惊天雷带来快感的同时，接口内输出管与传感点的摩擦带来的强烈刺激也直接带他重新登上了过载的顶峰。  
　　“嗯…！”闹翻天的过载信号通过相连的对接端口传输进惊天雷的线路，数据流的互通让双方很快达到了双重过载。惊天雷把头埋到闹翻天的座舱边上，他的翅膀因为机体的过载而微微颤动。  
　　“普神在上。”闹翻天大口地呼吸着冷却机体所需的空气，他花了点时间让CPU从过载中平息下来，重启了光学镜，惊天雷把自己的输出管退了出去，趴在闹翻天身上，也在跟他做同样的事——让自己的机体冷却下来。  
　　“这太……超过了。”闹翻天感叹道。惊天雷懒洋洋地从他胸前抬起头，不解地看着他。  
　　“我是说，我从没试过这么好的性爱，你太……你太棒了，我找不到词语来形容你。”闹翻天解释道，随后他听见惊天雷轻轻地笑了一声，又把头埋回他的座舱边。  
　　“我累了。”对方伏在他的身上说，“你今天可以睡在这里。”  
　　惊天雷下线的速度出乎闹翻天的意料，他回味了一下适才的美妙体验，抬手摸摸自己的鼻子，无奈地打开了刚刚在中途就弹出来过几次的消息框。  
　　“Knock,knock？”  
　　“你打算什么时候跟我汇报？”  
　　“闹翻天，一周过去了，别一无所获。”

　　“正在试图接近目标，完毕。”  
　　消息发送成功。

 

tbc.


End file.
